Deadly Affairs
by ameliathechameleon
Summary: "I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great of burden to bear." -Martin Luther King Jr. When loved ones die it changes everyone, maybe even the most unlikeliest of people. Dramione (it might not seem like it at first, but trust me, it'll get there ;))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and world used in this story were made by the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

Light filtered in through the grimy windows or my apartment spilling directly across my face. I groaned and slowly sat up, stretching my spine. Looking around I saw that all my sheets just magically ended up on the floor. I will never figure out how that happens to me, I swear every time I wake up all my pillows and blankets are in a tangled heap on the floor.

Pulling myself up I jumped onto the floor, the cold zinged up my legs. I shuffled out of my dull bedroom into the dismal kitchen. Everything about my apartment was quite simple and boring. I had a wooden table in the kitchen with two roughly made wooden chairs from a Muggle thrift store. The appliances luckily came with this apartment, but they too were 40 years old and had been used a lot. My bedroom had a bed, dresser and closet. Everything was in neat order and nothing was blocking exits. The exits had to be clear, otherwise how would I get out?

I have been like this ever since the war, always on edge waiting for some Dark wizard to come and try to kill me. I had all the necessities in my purse waiting for me to make a run for it. I never stay for long, I'm surprised that I hadn't even moved out of this dingy thing.

I hit the ancient radio a couple times to make the sound come out of it; my favorite song is on as I dance my way over to the coffee machine. Humming to myself as i pour the scalding liquid into my cup I hear a tapping on the glass of my one kitchen window. A brown tawny owl is perched on my window.

_Astoria. _I think to myself and smile as I think of my friend. As I'm opening the letter the owl nips my fingers.

"Alright, alright! Be patient!" I said, knowing that Astoria's owl was _never _patient.

Giving the owl the treat quickly I tear open the letter,

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I know we haven't seen each other since we got the summer off. There is so much that I have to tell you! Would we be able to catch up with each other while shopping in Diagon Alley? Say about 11? Answer as soon as possible._

_Your friend, _

_Astoria Greengrass_

On finishing Astoria's curvy signature I looked at the clock quickly. _9:47...I've got time. _Quickly writing back a response I gave my letter to the owl and watched it fly until it was a black dot against the blue grey sky.

"I have to get ready!" I said happily skipping down the hallway to the shower.

As the hot water ran over me I sighed in content. It felt so good after waking up to a freezing cold room. The orange citrus of my shampoo filled the bathroom with a sweet aroma.

As I wrapped the towel around me I looked into the mirror and was horrified by the sight. _Does my hair really look that bad?! _It was a bushy mess; I looked like first year all over again.

Finding my wand in my back jeans pocket I said, "Nothing a few hair spells won't fix."

Quickly running into my bedroom I put on a light blue jumper, dark wash skinny jeans, and some brown riding boots. Looking at the clock again, _10:45. _

"Shit!" Grabbing my purse I ran out the door, because Hermione Granger would _not _be late.

**Astoria**

_How am I going to tell her? Will she be mad at me? I wanted to invite her, truly! But will she not believe me? I can't stand it when she's mad at me...maybe I'll like. Again. I can't do that to her. But won't the truth hurt her feelings?_

This internal conflict has been going on inside me ever since I sent the letter to Hermione. She probably would be mad at me that I had lied to her, but that was a risk I was going to have to take. She was my best friend, she would understand. Wouldn't she?

The tapping on the window jumped me out of my stupor. My owl Nut was back, hopefully with Hermione's response. I hopped up from the seat and went to the window nearly tripping over myself with anticipation of what the answer might be.

_ Astoria, _

_ I would be absolutely delighted if we could 'catch up' with one another. I am looking forward to seeing you in Diagon Alley; I'll meet you in Flourish & Blotts. _

_ -H.G._

I jumped up and down with giddiness; I had a feeling this was going to go alright.

Stepping out into the big hall I yelled to where our bedroom was, "Hun! I'm going out! Don't expect me home for dinner!"

Without waiting for a reply I ran out of the Manor and apparated to Flourish & Blotts.

**Hermione**

_Astoria's late…_ I thought to myself as I browsed through books. Not that I hadn't not read any of them. I have basically bought out this book store. Picking up one of the few I hadn't read I sat down on the floor and started to read.

The door chimed with someone coming in it, but I didn't notice. I was too engrossed about the history of international wizarding affairs.

"Hermione!" a high pitched scream filled the quiet book store.

I looked up quickly wondering who would disturb my reading, until I saw it was Astoria. Getting up I ran over to hug her.

Astoria looked not one day older than when we last saw each other. Her blond hair still fell in perfect waves down to her waste, her almond shaped blue eyes were still bright, basically looking drop-dead gorgeous. A part of me wanted to be jealous, but I shoved that feeling down inside of me and hid it. This was a day for fun, not anger.

As Astoria and I walked down the street, well I walked, Astoria skipped, I listened to everything that happened over the summer. Her life sounded so exciting. _Unlike mine… _I thought ruefully.

"…Oh my good_ness _Hermione! You should have come with us to Greece! We tried all this exotic food and…" Astoria droned on.

Then it hit me, I stopped walking.

Turning around Astoria said, "What's the matter Hermione? Did you see something?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You said 'us' and 'we'. Who exactly is 'us' and 'we'?"

At least Astoria had the decency to blush, "Oh…um…Well, can we sit down? Let's go to the café over there." She walked over to a table outside and sat down.

Reluctantly I followed her over. Sitting down I said, "So now will you explain what all this is about?"

Astoria bit her lip and looked nervous, "I really hoped I wouldn't have to tell you," she said hesitantly, "You see, I don't want you to be mad."

I rolled my eyes, "Astoria you're being way too dramatic, you know I cannot stay mad at you."

"But this is different Hermione!" she exclaimed, "This is a really big thing and…I couldn't stand it if our friendship was broken up!"

I smiled a grim smile, "Astoria, tell me. Otherwise I'll just go home. I do not want to be playing childish games."

Astoria sighed, "Fine, well over the summer I…" she choked, "I…I…"

Fed up with her I said spitefully, "Spit it out already!"

Finally meeting my eyes she said, "I got married."

**Please R&R!**

**xoxo, Amelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and world used in this story. It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

I know that my mouth dropped open with shock; "B-...wha-...ho-...?" was all that was coherent in my brain.

_How could she not invite me? Does she not like me anymore? What have I done? Who is it? _And to top it all off _Why would she not tell me she was getting married?!_

Anger; that was what I was feeling. The initial shock was long gone, replaced by indescribable anger. The urge to just get up and walk away was strong. Instead I just sat there, looking at a nervous Astoria.

At least she had the decency to look sheepish. She was biting her candy apple red lips, blushing, and looking everywhere _but _Hermione.

"How could you?" I spat at her.

Astoria looked confused, "I don't know wha-"

"How could you not tell me? I don't even care _WHO _it is! How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" I shouted at her, causing a few passerby's to stare but I didn't care, I was mad.

"We _are _friends! It's just-"

I got up to leave, "You know what? I don't even want to hear your lame excuses anymore."

Astoria stood and grabbed my arm in a viselike grip, "No! Hermione, please! You have to listen! It wasn't my decision"

Hermione pierced her friends' ice blue eyes with her brown ones, "Fine. You have ten minutes to explain."

**Astoria **

_She hates me. She's going to hate me. How could I do this to her? Oh God, I'm going to lose my best friend...my first friend._

Looking at the girl across from her any sane person would be scared. Or even worried, but I put on a calm face, _I will not lose her._

_"_Hermione, please be rational. You cannot just leave without an explanation. Even _I _can see that even you are curious." I said calmly.

"Well, start at the beginning." Hermione said icily.

"Okay," I started, " I have been dating him ever since Hogwarts. He's really, really sweet and he has taken me-"

"Look I don't care about your love life, get to the point." Hermione said bitterly.

I drew a sharp breath, "We've been dating a long time now. It was only matter of time before we got married. We got married at the Manor. I swear I wanted to invite you! But he insisted that it be a small wedding! I argued so much we almost broke off the wedding, but then he kept denying any guests. You see Hermione? It wasn't my decision! I really do love him, and I couldn't bear breaking it off with him just over this..." I trailed off.

I looked across at Hermione. Her expression was blank as a slate. Her eyes never trailed off my face. Her mouth was set in a straight line, not moving. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

Unable to take the silence, "Hermione, please say something!" I pleaded.

**Hermione**

I couldn't say anything. This was not the Astoria I know. The Astoria I know- well at least _knew_- did not take anything from anybody. She always got her way, not matter what. That's what I used to like about her.

I was freaking out inside, having another fight with my internal self. _How could she do this to me? Does she _like _making me feel like shit? Why wouldn't she stand up for me to whoever she married? Wait. Who did she marry? _

Hearing Astoria say my name it brought me out of my daze. Fixing my gaze on her I said, "Astoria, _who _did you say that you married."

She stuttered to a stop, "Um...I didn't."

"Well you better hurry it up and tell me because you're _way _past ten minutes." I told her.

Astoria fiddled with her perfectly manicured fingers, "Well...I married...wouldn't it just be easier if I didn't tell you? You wouldn't mind right?" she said in a falsely hopeful voice.

"Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically, "Tell me right now Astoria Greengrass."

"You see, I'm not Astoria Greengrass anymore. I'm Astoria Malfoy." she said the last part quietly as if telling a secret.

_Malfoy..._it suddenly dawned on me, realization hitting like a rock. _Oh God no, this cannot be happening. My friend is married to _Draco _Malfoy?! _

My heart started putting up the wall that Astoria worked so hard to take down. It hardened as I looked at my best friend with disbelieving eyes.

"Astoria, please. Please tell me you didn't marry Draco Malfoy." My voice cracked at the end.

I already knew the answer, but I had to make sure. As she looked down at the cobblestone road, I knew that a nightmare had just begun.

**Sorry this is short! more is coming! i really do promise! **

**xoxox, Amelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the magical world and characters such as Draco, Hermione, and Astoria. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

_I was screaming on the cold hard floor of Malfoy Manor. The blood from my arm ran all over the black marble floor. My throat was raw from my screams. _

_ Then I heard a voice, "Tell me where it is Mudblood! Tell me!" her cackling voice ringing through my ears. _

_ "N-n-n...no!" I sobbed out, the pain was starting to make me delirious. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. _

_ "Filthy Mudblood! You will tell me!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed at me and turned back to ripping open my arm. _

_ The pain started again. I could taste the salty tang of my tears leaking into my open mouth. _

_ BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

I jerked awake, sitting straight up with my wand in my left hand ready to shoot a spell at anyone or anything. Half asleep I reached around in the darkness for my clock, which was making the insistent buzzing. _5:30 _the red numbers gleamed up at me. I sighed, these nightmares have been plaguing me ever since the day in Malfoy Manor. I had hoped they'd get better, but they only seemed more vivid in detail ever since Astoria told me she married Malfoy.

I reached for some tissue to wipe away the tears that had been shed all night. My pillow case was soaked and the sheets were damp with sweat. Sighing heavily I went to the bathroom to gargle salt water for my coarse throat and see what my face had become from a night of terrible, horrifying dreams.

I bit back a yelp of terror when I saw my reflection. My waves had gone to a bush afro that was matted in some places on my face. My eyes were almost swollen shut with puffiness and red rimmed them from too many tears. My cheeks hurt and felt exposed in the cool air of my bathroom. My lips, well they were a hopeless cause. They were cracked until they bled, licking them made the stinging worse.

_And you have work today..._ the logical part of my brain thought, though I wasn't really making sense of what it was saying.

Then it dawned on me, slamming into my already hurt head like a sack of flour. "I have work today..." I said quietly to myself, "I have work today! Shit! I gotta get ready!"

Turning on the shower as quickly as I could I ran out into the kitchen. After putting coffee into the coffee machine I grabbed a bowl and my favorite cereal out of the cupboard. Pouring the milk on my cereal I looked at the time _6:02. _

I jumped, startled at how late it had gotten. Forgetting about breakfast I hastily ran to my bathroom to take my shower. I stripped down then jumped in, ready to get warm again.

Running out of my shower in record time I tried to pick out what I was going to wear as briskly as any woman can.

After taking about 10 minutes to rummage through the clothing piles on my floor I finally decided my outfit. I pulled on a knees length black pencil skirt with matching heels, then a light turquoise sheer long-sleeved top with a white tank underneath it. Quickly grabbing my black cross necklace I ran out the door.

**Astoria**

Stretching, I sighed in content. Waking up in his arms was the best feeling ever! Feeling the warmth seeping in from him, it was like a furnace. _Draco, the internal furnace. _I giggled causing him to wake.

"Hmmm..." he murmured looking down at me with a sleeping grin crossing his face, "You're a sight to wake up too."

I gasped trying to be offended.

Seeing my expression he quickly backtracked, "I'm just kidding, luv. You know I just live to see your face."

That made me bring out my 100 watt smile, "And I live to see your face, my dearest one." I said lovingly.

"Mmmm...I could hear you say that all day." he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

To me, his kisses were a drug. The tenderness of it while yet being so...possessive sent my mind spinning. Just as the kiss started to deepen I pulled away, reluctantly.

"I've got work this morning, my dearest one. I can't have you distract me even more than you already do." I said, looking into his hypnotizing grey eyes.

Draco flopped back onto the fluffy pillows of our bed and groaned. "That means I start tomorrow." he said sadly, "That means I have one whole day alone, without you! I do not know if I can survive." He smiled sadly at me.

"Ugh!" I said exasperatedly, "You are like a needy child, always wanting!"

He leaned towards me deviously, "Do you know what I want right now?" and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Laughing, I climbed out of bed with the tangle of sheets trailing behind me. Reaching the other side of the room I turned around, "Do you want to join me, my dearest one?"

Jumping languidly out of bed, "Do you even need to ask?"

Laughing happily I skipped and ran to the shower, so happy I could hardly stand it.

_Ah, the joys of being in love. _

Now, one thing I have to tell you is that, if you've ever taken a shower with Draco Malfoy, let's just say it's one of the best experiences one can experience.

Pulling on a plain black body con dress with black 'hooker heels' (as I liked to call them), I searched for a brightly colored cardigan. Holding two different ones up I said to Draco, "Which one do you like better? The light yellow or this awesome navy blue?"

"Well I personally like you with no clothes on, but the navy blue matches your eyes." He said with his infamous smirk.

"Ha. Ha." I laughed dryly pulling on the navy blue one, "Draco, we need to talk."

"Okay, those are mens three _least _favorite words." he said, his voice hardening.

"I promise it's nothing bad! It's just I told Hermione about us marrying each other-"

"You WHAT?!" he said incredulously.

"Look Draco, it's not that big of a deal. She just didn't take it well that's all. I think that if we all go to lunch together-"

"What? You can't honestly think that one lunch 3 years later will help Hermione like me more? I called her a Mudblood, I watched as Bellatrix-..." he choked looking distraught.

"Oh Draco..." I said sadly and wrapped my arms around his sturdy neck, "That's the past. This is the now! Hermione will understand that! She was in Gryffindor!" I laughed, "See, my plan is that if we all go to lunch, we will finally all get along. And she will forgive you, and partly me! Hermione will finally see _why _I married you!" I could feel him letting me get my way. "And to top it off, you can explain why you didn't want to invite her to our wedding."

"Now wait a seco-" he started.

"No buts Draco! We had an _extremely _large wedding. The least we could do was invite my _only _friend. But no! You said no! And I had to tell her it was because you wanted it to be small and for family only. I'm sick of telling my best friend lies and she needs the truth." I said partly out of breath at the end of my rant.

I stared deeply into his eyes wanting him to do my bidding. "...Fine." he said with a hint of bitterness.

"Don't be angry, my dearest one. I want to be happy before I go to the first day of work." I smiled devilishly. "Now, how can you not just throw yourself at me after seeing this face?" I stuck out my lower lip in a faux pout.

The smirk deeped on my lover's mouth, "I'm afraid that you are going to be late, luv." He whisked me out into the Hall, "Now chop-chop! Don't want McOwlface to get angry!" he said with fake scorn in his voice. Swatting my butt he pushed me further towards the door.

I gasped, "Now, anyone would think that you actually _wanted _ to get rid of me! And keep your hands away from my bum!"

He laughed that melodic laugh of his, closing the doors to our bedroom and walking towards the library.

"Now where are you going?" I called out indignantly.

"Oh you know me. I'm just off to brood in dark corners and be all emo like." he said jokingly.

Rolling my eyes I walked out the door and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

**Yes yes...if people have not seen it yet it will be one of those 'corny' stories. Because this is a fluff/cute story of falling in love and I just like that stuff. Sorry if you don't like it! **

**But anywhoooooo, read and review!**

**I am getting all these reads and now reviews...:(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or any of the characters such as Draco, Hermione, and Astoria. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione**

Now I've been bored before. I've been bored in History of Magic at Hogwarts, weekly lectures about how we should all "put in a team effort, because we all have to work together!". Yay! But I have to say that filling out the paperwork for pending subjects at different schools throughout the UK area. Seriously, I do not care if you teach kids about the formation of vampires and what not. I just stamp, sign, and send the validated requests on their merry way.

Mid signature I heard a delicate, dainty "Ahem." Looking up I see Astoria standing a few paces from my desk, as if asking permission to come any closer.

Turning back to my form about blood potions (which didn't sound too safe), I said, "Well you might as well come and sit down. You already came into my office, why not take a chair?"

Looking uncomfortable at my blunt tone Astoria sat down with grace and eloquence. "Hermione, it has been a while since we have last spoken to each other." Her voice taking a colder edge to it.

I smiled sarcastically down at my form, "Two weeks to be precise. So, what brings on this pleasant surprise?"

"Hermione, look at me." Her voice full of bitterness towards me.

I snapped my head up at her tone, was she really mad at me? The person she didn't tell about her wedding? It is not my fault. "Listening."

"Draco and I want to invite you to lunch at noon today." Astoria said with her infectious smile.

I almost found myself smiling back, I haven't gone out to lunch in...well, forever! But I caught myself. "Are you sure it's just you and not Draco?" I said putting my mouth in a grim line.

"No! No, Draco himself was the one that suggested it! He feels so bad for not inviting you, he wants to make it up! Please Hermione, it'd mean a lot to me..." she said with with a pout coming to her face.

"I don't know Astoria. You didn't trust me, and that made me feel unwanted. I thought we were friends, but you ignored me all summer. To tell the truth, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be 'friends' with you again." I said sadly staring at her.

This had Astoria sobbing in an instant, "I-I-I am-m s-s-so sor-rry Her-mio-n-ne! I want to be friends with you forever! You are my first friend and my only friend! I could n-never replace you!" she said choking on the end.

Now if there's one thing I'm not good at, it's dealing with emotions. Yeah, I can have major mood swings of my own and I hardly manage my own. But then there's your bestfriends emotions. I'm not just emotionally cut off from other people, it's just I don't know what to do! Like, what do you do when a crying, hysterical, mascara running down their cheeks, girl comes up to you and expects sympathy? Patting awkwardly on the back doesn't help, it probably only feels worse! And who would want to make a person feel worse than they already do?

I just sat there for a while and watched my friend have an emotional trainwreck of a breakdown. I should probably hug her...yeah that'd be a good idea. Standing up I went to the other side of the desk and hugged my friend.

I could feel her tears soaking into my turquoise shirt,_ Oi! This is going to be a bite to get out_, but I shoved that selfish thought deep down inside me and comforted my obviously distraught friend.

I'm not sure exactly when, but I started crying too. How could I ever think of unfriending her? She is the only friend I have now! We both were a mess by the time we were done. Mascara and eyeliner running on our cheeks giving the weird illusion of raccoons.

"I-I'll have lunc-ch with you and D-draco." I hiccupped out.

Astoria shakily laughed, "Thanks Hermione."

I nooded and went to my comfortable leather chair. "I'll see you and Draco at noon, but where exactly are we going?"

"That's our surprise." Astoria said with a mischievous smile and flounced her way out of my office.

Looking at myself in my office mirror was a fright. I quickly muttered a vanishing spell and all the runny black makeup was off my face. Sadly, the rest of my makeup disappeared too along with it. Grabbing my purse I made my way to the bathroom to re-apply.

Walking down the hallway there was a series of, "Good morning ." and "Hello !" I wish they wouldn't call me , it makes me feel old. With many forced smiles I finally made it to my destination.

Sighing I quickly re-applied my foundation, blush, and mascara. Mid-swipe of putting on my eyeliner the bathroom door came it. I jumped around just in time to see Astoria passionately kissing Draco Malfoy.

I coughed a little to make my presence known, but they didn't hear me. I was getting annoyed, they need to look if anyone was in the bathroom before they barge in here to do...well, god knows what. They were oblivious to everything and I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Hello? There is someone in here!" I said rudely, crossing my arms.

Astoria gasped surprised and blushed furiously. Laughing awkwardly she looked at me, "Well, it seems as if you are going to be meeting each other earlier than expected. Hermione, may I present my husband, Draco Malfoy." she said grinning ear to ear.

I shifted my eyes to the man standing behind Astoria, smirking at being caught. His blonde hair was the same as it was at Hogwarts, except he didn't slick it back now. He let it grow out more and messed up. Giving him a cute boyish quality. CUTE?! Ew, no Hermione. Get a grip on yourself. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about.

"Granger." he said and stuck out his hand formally.

"Malfoy." I said, shaking his hand and dropping it quickly.

"You haven't changed a bit, Granger. Still the bookworm I presume?" Draco said snarkily and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're still the pompous, arse you always were Malfoy."

I walked past Malfoy accidentally brushing up against him. The electrifying spark that went through me was instantaneous. Looking up to his face I saw his steel grey eyes peering back down at me, as if they were a window into my soul. Blushing I turned around and left.

_What is going on with you Hermione?_ I thought to myself furiously as I paced my office. _Why are you letting him get to you like that? But his eyes...oh his eyes... NO. You have to think rationally Hermione. He is still the jerk that called you a Mudblood at Hogwarts. Nothing has changed...nothing has changed, but doubt was already seeded inside of me._

**Astoria**

I was relieved when I left Hermione's office knowing that no matter what, I still had my best friend. Smiling I practically skipped to McOwlface's office. I'll probably have to get him coffee...again. I'm not a slave! I thought angrily, and I don't like the way he looks at me.

Mr. Hooty McOwlface was one of those people that just had to be a pedophile in my mind. He had those beady little blue eyes that were close together, a balding head of grey hair, and he was so fat his patronus was probably a cake.

I laughed at that thought. Sitting down at my desk I neatly shuffled the papers into perfect order, with pencils in line and sharpened too. I turned around and walked into McOwlface's office with a forced smile that I know didn't meet my eyes.

"How can I help you ?" I said in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Ah, Ms. Greengrass. I would like a white caramel cappuccino, please. Oh, and add a double shot of espresso."

"Yes, ." I said in a monotone voice.

When I turned to leave, I could so feel his eyes on my butt. This is so not cool. I got out of his office as fast as I could in my heels. I almost ran out, but I restrained myself because I had to look even semi-professional.

I heaved a deep sigh of relief when I closed the door behind me and started to grab my coat. Off to get another one of this coffee's...maybe if I poison it this time.. Mid-thought I was interupted by a pair of hands being put over my eyes childishly.

"Ok if this is Francis from the 3rd floor, I already told you. I'm married!" I said with annoyance.

"Good thing I'm me, because if I were Francis I'm sure that'd i'd be on my arse and knocked out by now." A deep, rich voice said behind me.

Spinning around, "Draco! Darling, what a surprise! You know lunch is in like...4 more hours right?"

Sighing Draco said, "I know, but I could not stand to be away from you for but a moment luv."

"Well, I can think of some amazing ways to spend these moments together." I said with a devious smile, "And it doesn't involve getting McOwlface's coffee."

He smirked in that sexy way of his, "What are you implying?"

I leaned closer to him, until my lips were barely grazing his, "I think you know."

Draco made a guttural growl and the back of his throat and brought his head closer to mine. "Ah, ah, ahh! We have to go somewhere else. Somewhere private." I whispered on his lips teasing him. Making him want me even more.

His eyes were smoldering, burning me to the core. If I had my way, I'd take him here and now. But alas, I can't have the Minister of Magic walk in just as me and Draco are making love. that would not be good for my reputation.

Dragging Draco along with me I walked towards the bathroom. Ignoring the glances that went my way. I wanted Draco. I wanted him now.

Getting to the door I turned around, the look on Draco's face stunned me. The love in his gaze shocked me.

Taking his face with both my hands I brought his face down to mine. "I love you." I whispered.

This was all the permission Draco needed. He brought his lips on mine, crashing down hard. Then he backed up slightly, I whimpered wanting his lips back on mine again, and opened the door. His lips were back, tender and warm. His tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth wider, I let him in. Our tongues danced erotically in our mouths. All my thought was gone. Draco, Draco, Draco...was all that I was thinking. I never knew how much space he took up. He was everywhere. In my mind, touching my waist, butt. My touch was hypersensitive. His hair was silkier than usual, and his skin. Oh his skin! It was divine to touch! So smooth, and yet so powerful with those muscles. Shoving my hands up his shirt I felt the well-toned body of my lover. I was in pure ecstasy.

Until we got interrupted.

After Hermione left, an ugly thing grew inside of me. It was like a monster, hating her so divinely. Ugh, I cannot stand this, why doesn't she just accept that we've gotten married, and that we love each other? It's not like it was me who decided to not tell her, I mean, I really did want to tell her about it! She should understand that about me, she's my first and only best friend. The way she looked at Draco...Draco is mine. Mine. She cannot look at him like that. No.

_She will have to be punished_. said the monster inside. What, where did that thought come from? Punished? I couldn't do that to Hermione...my heart said. _You know the way she looked at Draco. He's your husband, you need to fight for him. If you don't he might cheat on you with Hermione._ I laughed at this. Draco wouldn't leave me for anything. He wouldn't... but doubt was already seeded inside of me.

**Draco**

When I looked at her it was like time stopped. She had changed. It was a good change. Gone was the bushy haired, freckled, know-it-all from Hogwarts. Looking at me was a girl who grew into her curves, hair falling in brown waves, a flawless face with caramel eyes that stared back at me. I was in a trance, staring at her and taking her all in.

I didn't know what happened when Hermione accidentally brushed my arm. All I know was that it was electric. Something that I had never experienced with Astoria. Her warm, brown eyes stared into mine. Freezing me in my place. You're a married man; you can't think like that, I told myself.

Sighing, "Well Astoria, I best be off. I have to visit Sha..." I trailed off when I saw the look in Astoria's eyes. It was murderous. It was the look that aunt Bellatrix wore when talking about muggle-borns. Lethal.

"Astoria? Astoria, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

She looked at me, and for a second her eyes were hard. Cold and desolate. Then, it was over. She smiled up at me, "Nothing's wrong Draco, because you're here"

I smiled down at her, but I felt nothing. What's wrong with me? What if all my feelings for her are fake? Was my mind playing a trick on me? I was in love with her when we were married... but doubt was already seeded inside of me.

**{A/N:} Yeshhhh, okay this is a Dramione. **

**It will get there, I promise. I just have to get the back stories in. **

**I repeat, this is a Dramione. 33**

**Anywhoo, read and review my lovlies!**

**yes you, YOU, you the reader needs to review. I love peoples input :)**

**xoxoxox,**

**A**


End file.
